Foduck
Foduck *'Type:' Safety Tug *'V-word:' Vigilant 'Foduck '''is the Big Harbour's "safety tug". He wears a red fire hat and is equipped with extra bright spotlights, a rotating transceiver and a fire hose. Bio Foduck the Vigilant is always very serious and takes his work seriously. He is the Big Harbour's fire safety tug and he is always prepared to put out fires with his special hoses or use his sonar machine to track down any dangerous rocks or obstacles that may be in the water. Like all the other tugs, Foduck loves to journey out to the open ocean. Foduck is a "V" tug (a tug with a "V" word that is fully qualified to make ocean voyages) like George and Emily. Even though he is able to travel on the ocean, he is content with staying in the harbour to keep it safe. Foduck usually doesn't express his feelings, but deep inside, he has a soft spot for everything and everyone in the Big Harbour. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theodore_Tugboat#Tugboats He once wanted to be called Frederick in Hank's New Name. Appearances * Season 1 - Theodore and the Oil Rig, Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat ''(cameo), Foduck the Vigilant, Different Strokes - Different Boats (cameo), Hank and the Mermaid, True Blue Friends, Bumper Buddies, Theodore and the Welcome, Theodore the Vegetable, The Day Ice Came to the Harbour, Theodore's Bad Dreams, Theodore's First Pull, Theodore and the Queen, Theodore and Bluenose, Is Anybody Listening?, George Buzzes the Dock, The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest, Best Friends and Theodore and the Big Harbour (does not speak) * Season 2 - Theodore's Whistle, George's Ghost, Theodore Changes Sides, Night Shift, Whale of a Tug, The Tugboat Pledge, Emergency, The Cold Snap, Hank and the Hug, Emily and the Rocket, Foduck Stays Home, Theodore the Tug in Charge (cameo), Theodore in the Middle, Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser, Snorri the Viking Ship, Tug of the Year, Theodore the Jokester (cameo), Emily the Vigorous, Theodore's Day Off, and Foduck and the Rainbow * Season 3 - All Quiet in the Big Harbor, Theodore to the Rescue, A Joke Too Far, Theodore and the Ice Ship (cameo), Big Harbor Fools Day, Grumpy Garbage Barge, Hank's Hiccups, Hank's New Name, Theodore and the Northern Lights, Big Harbor Birthday, Theodore's Backwards Day, Scally's Stuff, Theodore's Big Friend (cameo), Theodore and the Missing Barge, Emily's Close Call, Emily and the Tug-Of-War (cameo), Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy, Theodore and the Bully (cameo), George and the Underwater Mystery, R. Boat and the Queen (does not speak), Hank and the Night Light, and Theodore and the Pirate * Season 4 - Foduck's Hurt Feelings, Digby's Disaster, Dartmouth Says Goodbye (cameo), Guysborough's Garbage, Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove, Theodore Lands On Earth, Foduck Blows His Stack, Hank's Wheezy Whistle (does not speak), Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat, Rebecca and the Big Snore (cameo), Theodore and the Lies, Theodore's Prize (does not speak), The Dispatcher's Best Birthday, Emily's Easy Job (cameo), Nautilus and the Sinking Ship, Owan On the Loose, and Emily's Bruised Bumper (cameo) * Season 5 - Hank Hurts a Ship, George's Big Hurry, Hank's Funny Feeling (cameo), Theodore and the Runaway Ferry, Theodore and the Scared Ship, Foduck in Reverse, Hank and the Sunken Ship, George and the Flags (cameo), Hank Stays Up Late (cameo), Brunswick's Big Scare, Bedford's Big Move (cameo), Emily Drifts Off, Guysborough Makes a Friend (cameo), Theodore and the Missing Siren, Pugwash is Gone!, Foduck and the Shy Ship, Theodore's Bright Night, and Hank Floats Forward (cameo) Trivia * Foduck's model is on display at the Maritime Museum of the Atlantic. * Some of Foduck's facial expressions were offered for sale on eBay. * Foduck's horn sound is George's, but raised by a major sixth. Also, Foduck's horn sounds like a Leslie A 300. * In the first season, Foduck's eyebrows were covered by his helmet, then in the second season when the models had a makeover they made the helmet go higher and thus exposing his eyebrows. * In the Norwegian version, Foduck is called "Freddy". * In the Swedish version, Foduck is called "Fredrick", the name that Foduck wished to have in Hank's New Name. * In the Finnish version, Foduck is called "Lasse". * Foduck is the first and only Tug to be given his V-Word onscreen while George & Emily already had theirs before him. Merchandising * ERTL model (press 'n roll, bath toy, diecast; all discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) References Category:Tugboats Category:Characters Category:Big Harbour Tugboats Category:V-Tugs Category:Ocean Tugs